The Vampire Princess
by Feye of the Mist
Summary: This is a Bella like you've never seen before. First off she is a Vampire, but not just any vampire. She is the princess of all vampires.OOC,EXB, If you want a better summary...read.
1. Prolouge

This is my first fan fiction so please be kind, and yes I know I have crappy grammar and spelling, please just bare with me wh

**This is my first fan fiction so please be kind. This is a Bella like you've never seen. She is the princess of vampires and has no idea how long she has been alive. Most of her powers and personality will be revealed in the story, but if you have any questions just send me a comment and I'll do my best to answer. Just so you know this doesn't really follow the twilight story and the characters will be a bit different, but all the same paring. I told one of my friends about this idea for a Twilight Fan Fic and she demanded that I write it, so this is for you Pounch **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**- Feye**

The Princess of Vampires

Prologue

She sat upon the balcony railing perfectly balanced, one foot propped up and the other dangling over the edge. Her hip-length auburn hair flowed around her in the wind. She seemed perfect, like a greek statue of the Goddess Aphrodite. She radiated an air of innocence and fragility, but if you looked into her deep violet eyes you'd wish you never had. For her eyes, though beautiful, were so cold, so devoid of emotion just one glance at them would shatter your heart.

She spent most of her nights like this one. Sitting upon her balcony, looking not at the sky and the wonders of the stars but the city in which she never ventured out into. She was like a song bird trapped in a golden cage, the only difference; it was of her choosing that she was imprisoned. It was her choice to stay hidden in the confines of the ancient Italian palace in Voltera under the devoted protection of Aro one of the leaders of the Italian Vampires.

She preferred to be alone most of the time, it was safer that way. No one could hurt her and she couldn't hurt any one. It was safer. At least that's what she told herself. The truth was she was scared. Scared to take the chance of getting close to some one and then them finding out what she really was.

A monster.

A danger to anyone who came too close. It wasn't like being alone was always a bad thing. It was quieter and allowed her plenty of time to enhance her knowledge and talents. But she was starting to long for company for interaction with vampires other than those in Voltera. Ones who didn't cower in her presence and advert their eyes from her gaze. That was why when she heard of them she knew she had to meet them. And they would arrive tonight.

"My lady," a cold voice said from behind her. "They're here"

A small smile spread across her face, an emotion rarely seen. "Excellent," she said as she turned and jumped off the balcony

It was time the Cullen's met the princess of vampires.

**Thank you all for reading and if you want more, pleases review. Comments, questions, and suggestions are very welcome.**

**- Feye**


	2. This Feeling

Thanks for all the reviews you guys are wonderful

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys are wonderful.**

**Mrs. A: Bella doesn't know how she came to be a vampire, she has been alive so long she doesn't remember…or maybe she chooses not to remember. Heheheheh…laughs and grins evilly. No really I'm not sure yet, you'll just have to see how things play out. **

**Max: Bella has never met the Cullen's, but she has heard of them because of their unique eating habits. Keep reading and all shall be explained.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters created by the Brilliant Stephanie Meyers.**

The Vampire Princess

Chapter 1

EOV:

"We have to go where!"

"Emmett, please lower your voice, I know it is a shock, but you screaming doesn't change the fact that we have to go," Carlisle stated with a small smile playing across his lips. "Aro has personally invited us to Voltera for a few weeks, and it would be quite rude to refuse."

"What you really mean is a direct order from Aro can not be refused, I said just as upset as Emmett, but at an acceptable decibel. What if this is just another ploy to get Alice and me to join his legion of cronies, it's becoming increasingly more difficult to find polite ways to disincline his request."

"I know how you feel Edward but either way you look at it we still have to go."

I could tell all our complaints were starting to get to him. After all it's not like he has a choice in this matter any more than we do. I just hate it that the Voltera think they can dictate our lives. We aren't apart of their coven, and we don't even have the same preference in "food".

We're considered abnormal by most vampire standards. For one thing we live and act like a family, where most vampires travel constantly, we tend to make a home and interact with humans. I think that is probably the greatest difference. We don't drink the blood of humans; we feed off of animal blood.

Carlisle is the one who taught us all. He took each and every one of us in and made us feel like we belong. Our family consists of six. There is Carlisle; he acts as father and leader, and his mate Esme, very much the mother figure in our lives. Then there is the strong and loud Emmett with his wife the Beautiful and self-absorbed Rosalie. And then there's Alice and myself, Edward.

Alice is my favorite out of my three siblings. She understands me and the loneliness that comes with being without a mate. Though I'd never admit it to anyone, it's hard to live for eternity without anyone to share it with. But I can't really see myself with anyone; I can't see myself falling in love. Who could ever fall in love with someone…no, something like me? A monster. A being never meant to exist. A creature without a soul. That's one thing Alice doesn't understand. She says I'm an idiot of even suggesting I'm a monster.

But the one thing about me that Alice truly understands is the burden and the gift of having powers. I don't mean the normal super-human powers that all vampires possess, but the special abilities that a few of us were given. You see Alice and see glimpses of the future, and I can read peoples thoughts.

It sounds like it would be an awesome gift to have but honestly it becomes so annoying to have to hear all the superficial and insipid and meaningless thoughts of humans. Most of the time I just tune them out, but that has become more difficult recently. I feel lost. I feel like someone is looking...no…waiting for…someone needs me. I don't know what to do about this feeling. I don't who it is or what they want from me, but I want to help them, I want to help someone.

I haven't told anyone about these feelings; they're most likely nothing more than loneliness and imagination working overtime on my brain. Maybe I'm playing too many ballads on my piano and I should try something a bit more up tempo. But it's not only feelings that I'm having. I mean feelings I can ignore. I keep hearing this song playing over and ever again in my mind, all the time. It's a lovely tune, soft and sweet, like a lullaby. I can't shake it and when I try it just seems to play louder. I don't know…maybe I'm loosing my….

"Earth to Edward", called Alice waving a hand in front of my eyes

I shook my head, "Sorry I didn't realize I'd zoned out, what did I miss?"

"Carlisle said that Aro said that he wanted us to meet someone very important. By this time Alice was jumping up and down excitedly. She always liked meeting new people and if she was really lucky she could end up giving them a makeover and a new wardrobe. I would never understand that little raven-haired pixie and her obsession with clothes. "He also said we need to hurry and pack because we're leaving tomorrow night," she said with a small frown wrinkling her perfect little brow.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it was very rare that Alice lost her smile and it worried me.

"It's nothing really. I just realized I didn't have a vision of this happening. Now that I think about it I can't see anything." She sounded a bit worried now herself. It wasn't normal for her to not see these kinds of things.

"What do you mean you can't see anything?"

"Exactly that Edward, I can't see what's going to happen or what Aro wants with us. All I see is this blond haired boy with…Edward he's a vampire and he has eyes just like ours. He has golden eyes. And there's something else, I see…I see a shadow behind him. I can't tell what it is, but…it's gone," she sighed breathing heavily. She looked scared now and that scared me. Very little scared Alice.

"Don't worry about it; I said putting my hand on her shoulders and rubbing them to relieve the tension. I'm sure well all be fine. Aro has never tried to hurt us and he would never attempt to sever ties with Carlisle. Now go pack you only have a short time to put a large amount of cloths into one suitcase," she smiled a little and ran up the stairs.

I watched her scamper up the stairs. This can't be a good omen. I ran a hand through my hair and exhaled heavily. It was going to be a long few weeks. I guess I'll just have to grit my teeth and bare it.

**Thank you everyone and please review. Tell me what you think**

**-Feye**


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone my editor is reviewing my newest chapter, but I would really appreciate some reviews I hope to post soon

**Hey everyone my editor is reviewing my newest chapter, but I would really appreciate some reviews I hope to post soon.**

**-Feye**


	4. visions

Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope you continue to do so

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and I hope you continue to do so. I love suggestions, comments, and any constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or and of the characters created by the brilliant Stephanie Meyers.**

The Vampire Princess

Jasper

BOV:

"_My lady," a cold voice said from behind her. "They're here"_

_A small smile spread across her face, an emotion rarely seen. "Excellent," she said as she turned and jumped off the balcony _

_It was time the Cullen's met the princess of vampires. _

She walked past the vampire kneeling at the doors of her terrace, not even acknowledging his presence. Those types of vampires, the ones who are nothing more than surreptitious conniving brownnosers trying to become influential among vampire royalty, were nothing more than a nuisance not worthy of her time.

She hated being near them and having to listen to their thoughts. Most of the time their thoughts were more disgusting than those of humans, and she should know, having lived through more generations than she could count. The fact that she was one of the oldest living vampires in existence is what made her vampire royalty. It was suspected that she was older than even Aro, but none knew for sure.

She couldn't remember how she was turned; she barely had any memories of her past life. All her memories were from when she was a vampire and even some of those years were a blear to her now. She hardly even remembered being a new born. She recalled feelings more than anything. Feelings of pain, confusion, thirst, and a deep bone-clenching loneliness consumed her for a time. And then it passed and felt nothing.

It was hard not knowing what she was. Who ever had changed her hadn't stuck around to tell her what to do, how to keep hidden and safe. How to hunt, how to fight, how to do anything that a vampire was supposed to be able to do. At first…she didn't even know she was dead. She sustained herself on the blood of animals, staying away from the humans that scared her. Their blood smelled wonderful, but she was afraid to get close enough to taste it. Something in her told her she would regret feasting on human blood.

And then one day the pull became too strong and she fed on the sweet nectar that is human blood.

After that day she had slipped only once. That was the day Aro found her and saw what she was truly capable of.

Ever since then she had taught herself the resist human blood. But still the memories of what she had done haunted her, causing her to despise to very process of hunting. And so she did but once a year and only on animals. It kept her out of a catatonic state but it also made her very frail. She couldn't hunt herself. She had to have another make the kill for her. She also wasn't as strong or fast as a normal vampire. Her strength and speed were equal to that of a very fast/strong human. It was a bit humiliating, but she had grown accustomed to it.

It wasn't like she didn't have other abilities that most vampires didn't poses. Her powers had grown over time. She would gain a new gift every few decades. Her powers and the rumors of what she could do…had done, were what caused other vampires to advert their eyes from her gaze and cringe away from her touch. Not that she minded overly much; the only thing that really bothered her was the cause of their aversion to her.

She glided over to her vanity table and sat in front of the large antique mirror. She threw a glance over her shoulder to see if the vampire was still kneeling on the ground by the terrace or if he had taken the hint and removed himself from her presence. Apparently he was one of the more ignorant vampires in Voltera. Either that or he had never delivered a message to her and didn't know the protocol. She gently ran a golden handled brush through her auburn locks giving the nuisance a few more minutes to realize his presence was no longer needed.

"_He really can't take a hint can he,"_ she thought to herself. She sighed, placed the brush back down on the table and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"_Jasper," _she called in her mind_._

"_Yes princess, do you require my assistance?" _Jasper answered back through his mind.

"_I need you to please escort a certain vampire out of my chambers and instruct him that the next time he delivers a message he needn't stay unless I ask him to." _She said slightly annoyed that she had to resort to using her personal body guard to get rid of an unwanted guest.

When she had had her first vision of Jasper she new that they could help each other. Jasper was used to dealing with the emotions of others seeing as how he could enhance or diminish what one was feeling, but he also felt thing more strongly because of it. He helped ease her loneliness and she helped heel the pain in his heart, the guilt that he felt from what he had done.

Jasper had been with her for quite a while now, ever since she had found him. She knew all about his past, training the new-bourns and the bite marks upon his skin. She had taught him that there were other ways to feed besides drinking from humans and he had committed himself to learning the ways. He was the one who hunted for her, and they had become more than just bodyguard and princess. They had become great friends that would do anything to insure the safety and happiness of the other. But he still slipped occasionally because he fed more often and was among humans a great deal more than she was. This was another reason she had requested that Aro invite the Cullens to Voltera for a few weeks.

She had heard of the Cullens from Aro and other vampires. How they fed only on animals and actually lived among the humans without detection. It truly amazed her that they were able to resist the call of human blood. Not many could and it would be interesting to hear about their lives. Of course if they were not forth coming with information she could always read their thoughts though she preferred not to invade their privacy.

Reading the mind of others was only one of the many…talents she possessed. What she lacked in physical strength she made up in mind. She was capable of seeing glimpses of possible futures; she could see the different outcomes depending on the choices one made. With a simple touch to a person's temple she could see their entire past including their human memories. She could move things with her mind, not a mountain or a building or anything of the like, but she could move smaller and lighter objects. She had every power related to the mind.

But with great power comes great consequences. If she did anything too big she would become very tired and go into a catatonic state for a few hours. She couldn't sleep or die but her brain needed time to recoup from the strain she put on it. She would become even for helpless than she already was. That is why she had jasper.

Jasper stepped out of the shadows of her room and walked without a sound to the kneeling vampire pulling him to his feet and whispering rapidly in his ear. The vampire bowed his head and swiftly exited the room. She didn't even bother to listen to his thoughts. To be perfectly honest she didn't care what he thought.

Jasper walked over to her closet and pulled out a shawl, walking up behind her and wrapping it around her slender shoulders. She turned and smiled warmly at him putting one had up to his cheek to thank him for his assistance. _"Thank you Jas_…And then she froze. Her whole body went stiff and her eyes became a deep black pool of emptiness. She was having a vision.

_Her Vision:_

_Jasper was standing in the garden with a beautiful pixie-like vampire wrapped lovingly in his arms. They gazed deep into each others eyes. Eyes that were filled with love and devotion, like they would do anything to be together. The wind ruffled the girls spiky black hair and Jasper ran his long fingers through it. Her bright golden eyes met his duller ones._

"_I love you Jasper, never leave me. I've waited too long to meet you to only be separated now," the pixie said to Jasper her voice thick with emotion._

"_And I love you Alice, fear not I will not leave you," he said as he leaned in close to place a sweet kiss upon her soft lips…_

_End Vision: _

"My Lady…My Lady… Bella, answer me. Are you alright?" Jasper said frantically shaking his mistress's arms.

"_Yes…I am fine. I just had a vision, it was a bit intense. I didn't mean to worry you," she answered in his mind. "Would you please wait out side my chamber? I wish to change before meeting our guests?"_

"Of course my Lady," he said as he got up and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"_So the time has come for Jasper to leave me. He will find the love he so deserves. I only hope she is worthy of him, that she can handle his past and heal the wounds I could not."_

She thought to herself.

Well this was going to be an interesting few weeks. She would miss Jasper but it was time for him to find happiness. Perhaps it was time for her to leave Aro and find a new guardian herself. She was becoming bored with Italy. A change in venue may be exactly what she needed. Well there would be plenty of time to think about that later.

After all she had guests waiting.

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please, please, please, review. I really enjoy reading your comments. **

**Once again all suggestions, comments and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks again.**

**-Feye**


	5. The Meeting

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, keep at it please

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, keep at it please. Me like reviews**

**AN: Just so there is no confusion, this is a completely different Bella from the one we all know and love. There have been questions as to why she has red hair and violet eyes. MY Bella has always been a vampire and as she is royalty I wanted her to a very unique look. I think it makes her a bit more mysterious.**

**One more note, just so you all know I am nearing the last few weeks of school and apparently my teachers think that means they need to cram as much knowledge into our brains as humanly possible. So, don't freak out if I don't post. I have every intention of completing this story because I need to know how far it will go, what will happen to Bella and Edward! I go through bouts when I can't write a thing but I have a very good friend making sure I write. I will be able to write a lot more come summer. Only two more weeks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters created by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. **

The Vampire Princess

Chapter 3

EOV:

After an incredibly long plane ride in which I had to listen to the constant chattering of Alice, and bickering of Rose and Emmett, we finally arrived in Voltera. When we touched down at the airport a black limo was awaiting us.

"Aro certainly likes to make a splash," I said quietly to myself causing a small laugh to escape from Alice.

The driver was one of their humans, the ones the Volturi kept for their own use and pleasure. The limo ride was a quiet one, unnerving after all the noise on the plane; even Alice was unnaturally subdued. The ride seemed to take hours. When we finally came upon the ancient mansion that was home to over 50 vamps, the rest choosing to live in the surrounding area, or coming and going as it pleased them.

We were greeted by an older vampire, he must have been no younger than forty when he was turned, and who acted as butler to the house. He didn't speak but simply motioned for us to follow him, while others took care of our luggage.

We walked into a magnificent foyer, of white marble and a double staircase in the center. The butler led us up the stairs to a room on the second of the four floors, which acted as an office, with a deep mahogany desk in the center of the room. The chair behind the desk was large, leather, and hid its occupant from our view.

The door was closed silently behind us. We stood in front of the desk waiting for our presence to be acknowledges by whom ever was hidden behind the wide back of the chair. The room was quiet.

And then the chair turned to face us.

Aro sat in the high backed chair with a small smile on his lips. I didn't like this. Not remotely. Something felt off. Sort of… wrong. Aro was never, in all the meetings we'd had with him, forthcoming with information. He liked his secrets.

"Welcome to my humble home," Aro stated with an elaborate flourish of his pale hands.

"_If he thinks an ancient castle in the heart of Voltera is humble, than our house is nothing more than a hut made of grass and mud, _I thought ironically. _Well that is Aro what else did expect? He has always been prone to exaggeration or maybe it is deceit."_

"I'm so glade you could make it in such short notice, but my special guest has been adamant in their demand…request to meet you. You see they heard of your odd little eating habits and wish to learn how you uh…handle the constant contact with humans," Aro explained.

"We are more than happy to give aid to those who wish to learn our ways," Carlisle said with a small bow to Aro.

"Well we chant waste time, I believe my guest will meet with you tonight at supper," said Aro with one of his small smiles.

I had so many questions running through my mind I thought I might explode. Why is some one so interested in our ways that they would enlist the help of the Volturi just to meet us? What vampire has the power to order Aro to do anything? And most importantly who is this "special guest" of Aro's and are they the reason Alice's visions have been blocked? There are far too many unanswered questions to my liking. But I must do as Carlisle see fit. He has never let me down before and I have a feeling all will be explained soon enough.

As we were heading to the door to prepare for this auspicious occasion Aro stopped us.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my guest is a bit… odd. Do not be surprised if thing seem a bit…uh…wrong when you are in my guest's presence. That is all," Aro said nervously.

That worried me more than Alice's vision problem. I had never known Aro to be nervous of anything let alone any one. I put that thought to the back of my mind as we walked out of Aro's office and headed to our rooms. The same butler that led us to Aro was there to escort us to where we would be staying for the next few weeks.

I was lost in thought as we walked through the long corridor, when suddenly I felt a shift in the air and we stopped dead in our tracks. A sent hit my nose and I breathed it in deeply. It was like nothing I had ever smelled before. Sweet and fragile. A mixture of freesia and strawberry's.

Slowly, I lifted my head and for one instant I met the eyes of a vampire so beautiful she rivaled the gods. Her eyes…I didn't even know vampires could have eyes like those. She looked at me with her deep violet orbs, and seemed to bare into me. As if through that one look she new all my secrets. And then she turned away from me and walked down the corridor, head held high, looking straight ahead but seeming to see nothing, until suddenly she stopped and looked back.

I followed her gaze to a young male vampire who had stopped by us. He had blond curling hair and his eyes…they were not the common red of vampires in Voltera but a mix of burgundy and …and gold. He looked dangerous as if he were an ancient warrior come back to life (life? ooops). And he was starring at Alice. He didn't move, didn't speak, he just starred.

Alice, being who she is, starred right back into his hungry gaze with out falter. And then she smiled. A smile I had never seen before. It was slow and warm. As if they shared a secret not privy to any one else. Then the moment was broken as if he had awoken from a deep sleep only to realize he had no idea where he was. He adverted his eyes and walked back to my violet-eyed angel. She put her hand to his cheek, caressing him, gazing deeply into his eyes as if she were having a private conversation with him.

I felt my body tense at their contact. For some unexplainable reason I hated her touching him. I hated their obvious closeness. I wanted to rip him apart right then and there. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Alice was just as tense as I with a look of murder in her eyes.

She lowered her hand slowly, turned and they continued to walk down the hallway. She didn't look back, but he did. He locked eyes with Alice once more and then they were gone. I looked at Alice. She had this big goofy grin on her face. When Alice smiled it was like a chain reaction and you couldn't help but to smile with her. The butler cleared his throat and we continued on to our rooms.

We said nothing, but we knew that something very significant had just occurred. I was bound to be an interesting few weeks. Especially if I met her again.

**Thanks bunches for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review.**

**All suggestions, comments and constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks again.**

**-Feye**


	6. EXTRA! EXTRA!

AN: Sorry, this is not a chapter

**AN: ****Sorry, this is not a chapter!**** This is just a little one-shot to tide you over until the next chapter. I got bored at school during 6****th**** period and ended up writing this. Enjoy. I should post the next chapter in the next two days. **

**IMORTANT! POLL: I need suggestions. Bella will be playing an instrument and I can't decide what. A violin, cello, flute… what do you think? NO Guitar. It just doesn't fit her, more old fashioned. Tell me what you think and I'll decide. Thanks.**

Nightmare

They face each other head on, good vs. evil, Edward vs. a demon. Edward crouched his eyes black with rage. They bore into the red eyes of his enemy with a fierceness that could turn one to stone. On the ground at his feet lay another. A girl. Her beautiful long hair hid her face from view. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She showed no sign of life. Not one movement to prove that she was all right, that she would be okay.

There was blood everywhere. The smell hung thickly in the air. Edward broke she his glare from the red evil, to glance down at the girls dormant, broken, body. His eyes filled with tears he could never shed. Such pain, such loss, was in his eyes that it was nigh impossible to look at them for more than the briefest of seconds. His love, his mate was taken from him. Hurt? Dea… he could not bare to think it. He had not been there to stop it. Too late, he had arrived too late. It was his entire fault. He would never forgive himself. He did not deserve forgiveness. Not ever.

Hatred filled him. Hatred for the monster that had done this, and hatred toward himself for not preventing it. His eyes were locked with his enemy's now. Loathing seeped off of him to cling with the blood in the air, making it thick and hard to breath form all the tension. The monster was smiling; it knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat it. But worse, Edward knew he could not defeat this horror. Not without her.

Edward looked down once more. A small, painful smile played on his perfect lips. He bent to his love, gently placing a single sweet kiss upon her lips. As he straightened to face his foe he did not see her eyelashes begin to flutter, he missed the slight quiver of her full lips; he didn't see her lovely long fingers start to twitch.

Edward stepped in front of her and prepared to attack. Behind him the girl moved. Slowly Edward crouched into a fighting stance; the enemy did the same, that cocky smile still on his lips, taunting and merciless. The girl sat up still hidden behind Edward. Neither one heard her. Her eyes opened slightly, barely a slit. She reached out her hand to Edward, to touch him. She smiled to herself. He was here; everything was going to be fine now. As long as they were together. Everything would be just fine.

And then she smelled him. The demon. The evil creature that was the cause of all her suffering. She tensed, her hand frozen in mid air. She looked closely at Edward, his muscles clenched. And just as she was about to call out to him he lunged. The evil one did the same. He eyes flew completely open, wide in horror, in terror. She screamed one moment too late.

" No Edward, DON'T!"

But it was too late. The demon already had his evil hand wrapped around Edward's slender neck, sinking his black fangs deep into Edward's veins. Releasing his poison into Edward's powerless body.

She couldn't move. Her body refused to do as she demand. It refused I cooperate; it was physically incapable of doing as she begged it to. All she could do was watch helplessly as the demon killed the man she loved. And await her turn.

Edward's hands stopped moving, his legs ceased to kick out, blood poured down his neck. Edward could no longer fight the demon's poison. The enemy dropped Edward to the ground, licking his lips. Edward wasn't moving. His lifeless black eyes stared at her. She stared back as tears of blood rolled silently down her cheeks. Her body was shaking. She didn't breathe. The monster looked at her. Gazing in wonder as if her tears confused him. He stepped toward her, kicking Edward's lifeless body out of his way. His hand reached out to her.

And she stared to scream.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bella was startled out of her daydream by her own screaming. Edward's arms were around her, rocking her, begging her to stop, telling her everything was going to be all right. She turned in his arms and clung to him, dry sobbing. She tilted her face up to his. If she could cry tears would still be streaming down her cheeks. He leaned his head in to kiss her sweet lips, rubbing her back with his hands in soothing motions. She kissed him back, calming down, relaxing into his chest.

"Never leave me Edward, please promise me you'll never disappear," she begged him desperately.

"I will always be by your side my love, I will never leave you," he replied gently, pulling her closer into his embrace.

**Hope you enjoyed. I'll post soon, I promise. **

**Thanks**

**- Feye**


	7. First Impressions

**Sorry for my absence everyone, I've been going through an acute case of writer's block. I couldn't decide what I wanted to happen next. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I am thrilled that so many have an interest in my little story and I will try my hardest to become more consistent with my writing. My brother is always telling me that the only way for me to get better at writing is to write. I have decided to take his advice. **

**On another note I would like to thank all those who gave suggestions as to what instrument Bella should play and I have decided that she will play two, you'll have to wait to see what they are. Here is a HINT: One is old, the other more modern, both are classical.**

**NOTE: Bella always talks through her mind that is why she speaks in italics. Letting you know so I don't have to keep saying she said to his/her mind. Also she won't always talk through her mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight of any of the characters created by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**Where we left off...**

_He locked eyes with Alice once more and then they were gone. I looked at Alice. She had this big goofy grin on her face. When Alice smiled it was like a chain reaction and you couldn't help but to smile with her. The butler cleared his throat and we continued on to our rooms._

_We said nothing, but we knew that something very significant had just occurred. I was bound to be an interesting few weeks. Especially if I met her again._

**Chapter 4**

**BOV:**

_"Well now, that was interesting. Wouldn't you agree Jasper? _She silently called out to Jasper without revealing her own thoughts on their little encounter. _Very interesting indeed."_

"Hmm?"

_" I asked if you agreed with my opinion towards the Cullen's."_

"Yes my lady, I've never seen vampires of the like before. I can see now why you were so curious to make their acquaintance. They are without a doubt the most interesting vampires I've encountered in a long time," he said still in a bit of a daze.

_" That is high praise coming from you. Are you well Jasper, normally you would have answered such a question with a single word, such as yes," _She laughed silently to herself. Never had she seen Jasper so outspoken, nor so entranced. She had a feeling that that raven-haired pixie was going to change Jasper, and she was unsure whether or not she liked that.

" Yes, my lady I am quite well, I must thank you for your assistance back there. I don't know what possessed me to stare at her like that. I've never felt that this way before"

_" Fear not Jasper, I will always be there to offer aid when you need it," _she said frowning slightly as she contemplated the decisions she needed to make within the next few weeks. If she followed her visions, she had a feeling Aro wouldn't like the outcome of the Cullen's visit.

Thinking of Aro she stopped walking and turned her direction back toward his office, Jasper following silently behind her. She had a few things to discuss with him before she was introduced to the Cullen's.

_"Jasper, I need to speak with Aro. Wait outside the room and keep watch. I don't wish anyone to over hear this conversation."_

" Of course my lady," He said as he knocked lightly on Aro's door and opened it for her.

She stepped inside Aro's spacious office, closing the door softly behind her. He sat at the high backed chair facing her with one of his small smiles played out on his lips. She had grown to hate his smiles. She still could not determine if they were real or merely a facade.

"Well my dear what do I owe for such a wonderful surprise, you rarely venture out of your rooms just to come see me," Aro asked his smile never faltering.

"_Yes, well it is of grave importance and I was near by. I've just seen the Cullen's, and I felt the need to reiterate that they are to know nothing about me other than that I am a guest who wishes to learn from them,"_ she made this little speech calmly, her hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"Of course my dear, whatever you wish, but I do have one little question. How do you plan on talking with them?"

" _The same way I do everyone else."_ A little confused by the question she asked, _"Why?"_

" You see my lady, most are not used to having one speak through their minds, it could cause unwanted questions," he explained to her simply with an indulgent smile on his lips as if he were talking to a small child who forgot her manners while in company.

She thought about what he said a few moments before coming up with an answer. There were few options open to her. One, she could tell them that it was her power, but then they'd ask questions on that. Every possibility she could think would always lead to questions. More and more questions she didn't know if she was willing to answer. And if she didn't answer that would be like adding fuel to a flame. They would become more curious. She had but one true option and she didn't care for it at all. Not one bit.

"_I see what you mean Aro and I have decided that tonight I will begin speaking the natural way. But understand that I may speak this way to the Cullen's to minimize their curiosity as much as possible but to all others I will communicate in my normal way unless they are in the presence of a Cullen. Does that satisfy?"_

"Perfectly"

She gave a slight nod to him and walked out the door. Jasper stood outside the door waiting for her.

"How did it go?" he asked when she didn't speak.

" _I will have to communicate with the Cullen's in the familiar way, with my voice. I must admit I am nervous I have not truly spoken to another besides you in many years. I don't really recall the sound of my own voice. You can tell so much about a person in the way they say something."_

"I can feel your tension rising my Lady, please don't worry about this matter. I will be here to assist you in any way I can. The Cullen's will know no more than what you wish them to."

She felt her whole body, from her head to the tips of her toes, relax with Jaspers powerful influence over her emotions. She was truly thankful for his power. It was so much easier for not to have to explain what she was feeling. Jasper always knew, even if he didn't understand why. He had been the greatest comfort of her existence. Her one and only friend. She treasured him above all other things. She would do anything for his happiness. Even if it meant she had to let him go. And she feared that the time for that was drawing near. This girl. She needed to learn more of her if, especially if she was the one chosen for Jasper. She couldn't give him up to just anyone. They had to be the one. The only one. And before this visit was over she would know.


	8. Mine

**Thanks for all the great reviews. So without further ado, the next chapter...**

**Please Read the NOTE: it is important to my story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight of any of the characters created by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 5**

She stood outside the main doors to the dinning hall, her graceful hands clasped tightly in front of her. The time for the meeting had finally arrived. Oh, how she was nervous. She hadn't felt this way since Aro had first brought her to Voltera many years ago. She hated this feeling, this helplessness, but she refused to be beaten by it. She would not run away like a small child shy of new people. She was made of tougher stuff than that. She could do this. She could open her mouth and speak. People did every day, it's normal. There was nothing to be afraid of.

" There is nothing to be afraid of Bella. I will be by your side the entire time. I wont leave you."

Jasper came up behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, giving them a slight squeeze and then releasing her. She felt calmer now. She wasn't alone. Jasper was with her. But for how long. How much longer would he be by her side, her comforter, protector, guardian? If the pixie had her way, it would not be for long.

She clenched her hands into fists. She could feel the anger rise from deep within her. Her eyes turned black as she glared, unseeing at the door. Her gaze was so intense it seemed as if one touched her now they would surely drop in agonizing pain. She would have no mercy. Her body was tense, poised for a fight. One thought kept playing in her mind over and over. He was hers. He belonged to her. The girl could not take him from her. Not until she was deemed worthy. She would never let Jasper go to anyone not deserving of him.

"Belllaaa," Jasper groaned, eyes tightly shut, his thumb and forefinger gripped the bridge of his nose . He was in pain. Her emotions, her hate was too intense for him to control. His head pounded with agony.

"Please Bella, calm down I can't stand this feeling."

Her eyes focused with his plea and she turned to him. Her eyes winded and filled with concern. She wrapped him in her arms and held him tightly as his body slowly began to relax.

"_I am so sorry Jasper, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to. Are you alright? I'll never forgive myself if..."_

"Bella, shhhhh, I'm alright you didn't hurt me. I was just unprepared for such a strong emotion. Are you well, has something happened?"

"_No, I was just thinking about something and I became angry, I haven't felt such anger in a long time. I guess I just didn't know how to control the emotions. To be honest I am a bit nervous about this meeting. It's just that I haven't used my real voice in such a long time... I don't know if I can..."_

"You will do perfectly my Lady, and if you get stuck I will be by your side the entire night to help you. You are my friend and I will not make you do this alone. Besides it will be good practice for the both of us, we are far too introverted as it is. We need to become more acquainted with the outside world and now is the perfect time."

"_Thank you Jasper, I don't know what I will do with out you," _she smiled at him, taking his hands into her own.

"Without me? What do you mean my Lady?" He had never seen her like this. He knew she was sad, she always was a little forlorn, but this was different, deeper.

"_It is nothing Jasper, are you ready to officially meet them? I believe they are quite anxious to make our acquaintance. It shall be a very interesting evening." _

"I am ready, but are we not to wait for Aro?"

"_No, he is already waiting for us inside. He came earlier to talk with Carlisle, to reminisce on old times."_

"Then shall we go," he asked extending his hand to her, a small smile on his lips.

She returned the smile, taking his hand. _"Lead the way."_

Jasper opened the door and together they stepped inside the room.

They were all gathered around the long table on the far left of the room. It was more a ballroom than a dinning room. It was arranged so that a large portion of the marble floor was left open for dancing and on the far right was a raised platform with a grand piano and various other instruments set upon it. Because they didn't actually eat food, the hall was often used for meetings and parties as was the Royal Families custom.

There were six of them. Each paired off together. The first couple was clearly the head of the family.

The man was of average height with a compassionate face that radiated an authority over the others. His mate, holding onto his hand in a sign of connection and unity, was of medium stature, with delicate features and a kind, gentle expression on her lovely face.

The other couple were truly a sight to see. They looked like loves that had fallen out of a passionate love story. The woman had a beautiful figure, long blond hair, and legs that went on for days, she was the replica of every man's fantasy. Her partner matched her perfectly. He was big. That was the first thing that popped into mind. He was a giant and every inch of him was covered in muscle. But there was kindness in his smile and around his eyes. He had his arm wrapped around the beauty and when his eyes locked on Jasper he pulled her slightly into him in a gesture that said "she is mine."

The last two stood closely to each other, but didn't touch. It was the black haired pixie and him. He was a remarkable figure, a commanding presence. He was tall and lean with a hint of muscle that made one think he was stronger, much stronger than he appeared. His hair was a deep copper, in some lights it looked a dark brown, but the red was there. His face was beautiful and sad, so very sad. There was a haunting in his eyes, his face expressionless.

But the one characteristic that truly drew her attention was their eyes. Each member of the coven had bright golden eyes. Not the Murky god that Jasper had, but clear and distinct and beautiful. Eyes that someone like herself could only dream of having. She wasn't sure, and neither was Aro for that matter, why her eyes were violet. It was such an odd color. Not human and not vampire.

She was such an oddity. Different. In the human world that can be construed as a good thing. Everyone wants to be unique. To be special. But oddly enough those that are truly special always want to be ordinary, to be just like everyone else. In the vampire world uniqueness is a power, something to be used against others of their kind. To defend or to attack. A weapon, a gift, a curse. One more reminder that they are no longer human, no longer breathing, no longer (technically) alive.

He was looking at her. She could feel his eyes on him, an intense gaze. But she knew his face would be expressionless. And she wanted to see it. They were so quiet, all of them staring at her, not saying a thing. She could feel their thoughts, their emotions. Ranging from simple curiosity to a fierce jealousy. It was the blond who was jealous, apparently she wasn't used to not being the center of attention. Vain.

And then she felt him, his emotions. She could see them in her mind like a picture. He was confused, angry, and a little frightened. Of what she did not know, but his feeling drew her gaze to him. Violet eyes met golden ones and held. Their eyes were locked together, neither one wanting to turn away. She could feel the tension in the room rise and become laced with desire. She had never felt this way before. In all the years of her existence, she had never felt this need. It was so strong she wanted to reach out her hand and touch him, just to make sure he was real.

"Well my old friend, this is the young lady I was telling you about. The one that wished to meet you and your family," Aro stated, breaking the spell she was under, causing her to quickly turn her head away from the man and tilt her head slightly down in a small sign of embarrassment. If she could she would have been blushing.

"My dear, why don't you introduce yourself, this is the man you wanted to meet, Dr. Carisle Cullen" Aro hinted to her that it was time for her to speak.

Last moments of doubt flickered through her mind at the thought of having to speak. Could she really do this? She could feel her panic rising as all the Cullen's stared at her. And then she felt Jasper's hand upon her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze of encouragement. She looked at him with a gentle eyes and a small smile on her lips. She turned her gaze back to the Cullen's, broadened her smile and in a clear, melodious voice she said...

"Welcome back to Voltera Dr. Cullen, I am very pleased to meet you. You may call me Bella."


	9. Imperative You READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT: I have decided that I don't like Bella reading peoples thoughts because it is taking away from Edwards power. So instead, and this will be stated later, so I have made a list of Bella's powers because she has a lot, but I don't want to make her into a God.**

**Oh, and if you think about it they are all one power, I took Bella's human quality of not being affected by mental powers and enhanced it so that as a vampire she has a bit of all of them.**

She can see possible futures, It happens randomly and they are often short, like she doesn't see everything, also it has to be triggered by an object, thought, or what some one says.

She doesn't read minds, but she reads emotions and she sees images, like pictures with no words, so she can often assume what they are thinking, but she doesn't actually hear words, but often she has to make direct eye contact.

As stated before, she can move only relatively normal sized objects with her mind, not buildings or houses. So she could throw a bunch of knives at a person, but not a mountain.

She can also put suggestions and images in a persons mind, but it only works on those who have a weak mind (like humans) or vampires that are conflicted, also if a person open their mind to her.

She can speak through minds as well. Pretty much she puts her thoughts and voice into a persons mind, like an enhanced form of persuasion.

**There are a few others but that only happens when she drinks human blood.**

**The more often she drinks the more powerful she becomes, in other words her powers become stronger if she drinks animal blood more often, and if she drinks human blood she becomes like a God, but only then.**

**If anyone has questions or suggestions you can as in a review, I am open to all. **


End file.
